Le Plein de super
Le Plein de super (Super Friends) est une série animée réalisée par Charles A. Nichols, Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Tony Love, Rudy Zamora et Bill Hutton et produite par William Hanna et Joseph Barbera en 1973. Elle garde le même ton que la série live de 1966 et certains acteurs reprennent leur rôles comme doubleurs. Cette série est une adaptation de la Justice League. L'histoire A compléter. Liste des épisodes 'Super Friends !' Les Super amis. Série 1 - 1973 - 16 épisodes de 45 minutes (720'). Réalisée par Charles A. Nichols # The Power Pirate # The Baffles Puzzle # Professor Goodfellow's G.E.E.C. # The Weather Maker # Dr. Pelagian's War # The Shamon ‘U’ # Too Hot To Handle # The Androids # The Balloon People # The Fantastic Frerps # The Ultra Beam # The Menace of the White Dwarf # The Mysterious Moles # Gulliver's Gigantic Goof # The Planet Splitter # The Watermen 'The All New Super Friends' Les Tout nouveaux super amis. Série 2 - 1977 - 60 épisodes de 45 minutes (2700'). Réalisée par Charles A. Nichols # The Brain Machine # Joy Ride # Invasion of the Earthors # The Whirlpool # The Secret Four # Tiger on the Loose # The Mysterious Time Creatures # The Antidote # Invasion of the Hydronoids # Hitchhike # City in a Bottle # Space Emergency # Doctor Fright # Drag Race # Day of the Plant Creatures # Fire # The Monster of Dr. Droid # Vandals # Super Friends Vs. Super Friends # Energy Mass # The Enforcer # Shark # Planet of the Neanderthals # Flood of Diamonds # The Invisible Menace # Initiation # Coming of the Arthropods # River of Doom # Attack of the Giant Squid # Game of Chicken # The Water Beast # Volcano # The Collector # Handicap # The Mind Maidens # Alaska Peril # The Fifty Foot Woman # Cheating # Exploration Earth # Attack of the Killer Bees # Forbidden Power # Pressure Point # The Lion Men # The Day of the Rats # The Man Beasts of Xra # Prejudice # The Tiny World of Terror # Tibetan Raiders # Frozen Peril # Dangerous Prank # The Mummy of Nazca # Cable Car Rescue # The Marsh Monster # The Runaways # Will the World Collide? # Time Rescue # The Protector # Stowaways # The Ghost # Rampage 'Challenge of the Superfriends' Série 3 - 1978 - 32 épisodes de 20 minutes (640'). Réalisée par Ray Patterson et Carl Urbano # Wanted: the Super Friends # Invasion of the Fearians # The World's Deadliest Game # The Time Trap # Trial of the Super Friends # Monolith of Evil # The Giants of Doom # Secret Origins of the Super Friends # Revenge on Gorilla City # Swamp of the Living Dead # Conquerors of the Future # The Final Challenge # Fairy Tale of Doom # Doomsday # Super Friends: Rest in Peace # History of Doom # Rokan : Ennemi de l'espace (Rokan: Enemy from Space) # Les Démons d'Exxor (The Demons of Exxor) # Bataille au centre de la Terre (Battle at the Earth's Core) # Sinbad et les Pirates de l'espace (Sinbad and the Space Pirates) # L'Enchanteur de l'espace (The Pied Piper from Space) # L'Attaque du vampire (Attack of the Vampire) # Le Retour des monstres (The Beasts Are Coming) # La Zone Fantôme (Terror from the Phantom Zone) # La Créature de l'anti-matière (The Anti-Matter Monster) # Le Monde sous la glace (World Beneath the Ice) # L'Invasion des cerveaux (Invasion of the Brain Creatures) # L'Incroyable Cirque cosmique (The Incredible Space Circus) # Batman : Mort ou Vif (Batman: Dead or Alive) # La Bataille des dieux (Battle of the Gods) # Le Voyage intérieur (Journey Through Inner Space) # Grandeur et Décadence (Rise and Fall of the Super Friends) 'The World's Greatest Superfrien: And Justice For Allds' Série 4 - 1979 - 8 épisodes de 20 minutes (160'). Réalisée par Ray Patterson et Carl Urbano # Frotte 3 fois pour le désastre (Rub Three Times for Disaster) # La Riposte (Lex Luthor Strikes Back) # Les Chevaliers de Camelon (The Space Knights of Camelon) # Le Seigneur des entrailles terrestres (The Lord of Middle Earth) # L'Univers du mal (The Universe of Evil) # La Terreur des profondeurs (Terror at 20,000 Fathoms) # La Rencontre (The Super Friends Meet Frankenstein) # La Planète d'Oz (The Planet of Oz) 'Superfriends: A Dangerous Fate' Série 5 - 1980 - 24 épisodes de 20 minutes (480'). Réalisée par Ray Patterson, Oscar Dufau, Carl Urbano et George Gordon # L'Abominable Big Foot (Bigfoot) # Le Démon des glaces (The Ice Demon) # Le Monstre du maquillage (The Make Up Monster) # Voyage dans les abîmes (Journey into Blackness) # La Bande des motards (The Cycle Gang) # Le Plongeon maléfique (Dive to Disaster) # Yuna la Terrible (Yuna the Terrible) # Rock 'n' roll Bandits de l'espace (The Rock and Roll Space Bandits) # Ascenseur pour nulle part (Elevator to Nowhere) # Gangsters de Mars (One Small Step for Mars) # La Maison hantée (The Haunted House) # Le Monstre de pétrole (The Incredible Crude Oil Monster) # Vampire vaudou Voodoo (The Vampire) # L'Invasion des singes (Invasion of the Gleeks) # Le Retour de Schmutzelblick (Mxyzptlk Strikes Again) # Le Monstre de la Lune (The Man in the Moon) # Le Cirque animal (The Circus of Horrors) # La Dernière Énigme (Around the World in 80 Riddles) # Les Termites de Vénus (The Termites from Venus) # Le Volcan diabolique (The Eruption) # L'Atlantide est de retour (Return of Atlantis) # The Killer Machines # The Garden of Doom # The Revenge of Bizarro 'Superfriends: Legacy Of Super Powers' Série 6 - 1981 - 18 épisodes de 20 minutes (360'). Réalisée par Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Charles A. Nichols, Ray Patterson et Carl Urbano # Les Bandits d'Orion (The Outlaws of Orion) # Les Trois Souhaits (Three Wishes) # Scorpio le mutant (Scorpio) # Le Film de Schmurtz (Mxyzptlk's Flick) # L'Horrible Fissure (The Sink Hole) # La Momie de l'espace (The Alien Mummy) # Le Traître (The Evil from Krypton) # Le Monstre des ordures (The Creature from the Dump) # La Terreur volante (The Aircraft Terror) # Les Hommes-Lave (The Lava Men) # Le Monde de Bizarro (Bazarowurld) # Le Seigneur de la guerre (The Warlord's Amulet) # Le Cyclope d'acier (The Iron Cyclops) # Les Peintures démoniaques (Palette's Perils) # Colossus Colossus # The Stowaways from Space # The Scaraghosta Sea # The Witch's Arcade 'Superfriends: The Lost Episodes' Série 7 - 1983 - 24 épisodes de 20 minutes (480'). Réalisée par Oscar Dufau, George Gordon, Charles A. Nichols, Ray Patterson et Carl Urbano # Mxyzptlk's Revenge # The Roller Coaster # Once Upon a Poltergeist # Warpland # Two Gleeks are Deadlier Than One # Bulgor the Behemoth # Le Syndrome de Krypton (The Krypton Syndrome) # L'Invasion des poupées de l'espace (The Invasion of the Space Dolls) # Terreur sur le Titanic (Terror on the Titanic) # La Brigade des Maléfices (The Revenge of Doom) # Pour une goutte de sang (A Pint of Life) # La Victoire des mal-aimés (The Day of the Dinosaurs) # The Return of the Phantoms # Bully for You # Superclones # Les Prisonniers du sommeil (The Prisoners of Sleep) # Un trésor inattendu (An Unexpected Treasure) # La Gélatine mortelle (The Malusian Blob) # L'Attaque des chats (The Attack of the Cats) # Merci Superman (One Small Step for Superman) # Les Victimes de la vidéo (The Video Victims) # Le Retour de la Brigade des Maléfices (The Playground of Doom) # Les Aventuriers de l'espace (The Space Racers) # Le Réducteur (The Recruiter) 'Superfriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show' Série 8 - 1984 - 16 épisodes de 20 minutes (320'). Réalisée par Ray Patterson et Oscar Dufau # La Fiancée de Darkseid (1) (The Bride of Darkseid 1) # La Fiancée de Darkseid (2) (The Bride of Darkseid 2) # La Colère de Brainiac (The Wrath of Brainiac) # Le Miroir du crime (Reflections in Crime) # Les Voleurs n'ont pas d'honneur (No Honor Among Thieves) # La Lampe magique (Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp) # Super-héros modèles réduits (The Case of the Shrinking Super Friends (The) # Le Masque du mystère (The Mask of Mystery (The) # Le Piège de Darkseid 1 (Darkseid's Golden Trap 1) # Le Piège de Darkseid 2 (Darkseid's Golden Trap 2) # L'Ile fantastique (Island of the Dinosoids) # Oncle Schmurz Uncle Mxyzptlk # The Case of the Dreadful Dolls # The Royal Ruse # The Village of Lost Souls # The Curator 'The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians' Série 9 - 1985 - 10 épisodes de 20 minutes (200'). Réalisée par Ray Patterson, Oscar Dufau, Tony Love, Rudy Zamora et Bill Hutton # The Seeds of Doom # Le Vaisseau fantôme (The Ghost Ship) # Les Super Bizzarros (Bizarro Super Powers Team) # The Darkseid Deception # The Fear # The Wild Cards # The Brainchild # The Case of the Stolen Powers # Escape from Space City # La Mort de Superman (The Death of Superman) 'Legends of the Superheroes' Episodes spéciaux - 1979 - 2 épisodes de 95 minutes (190'). Réalisée par Bill Carruthers et Chris Darley. Tentative d'adaptation live de la série animée. Personnages * Batman/Bruce Wayne : Olan Soule et Adam West * Robin/Dick Grayson : Burt Ward * Aquaman * Atom * Cyborg * El Dorado * Flash * Gleek * Hawkman * Hawkgirl * Jayna * Lance-Flammes (Firestorm) * Lanterne Verte (Green Lantern) * Rima * Samurai * Sitting Ball * Superboy * Superman * Vulcain Noir (Black Vulcan) * Wonder Woman * Zan * Bizarro * Brainiac * Captain Cold * Darkseid * Desaad (ou Daschmuck) * Solomon Grundy * Kalibak * Lex Luthor * Le Maître des Miroirs (Mirror Master) * Mxyzptlk * Riddler * Sinestro * Toyman Auteurs Éditions en français La plupart des épisodes de cette série ont été diffusée à la télévision francophone. Il n'existe aucune édition DVD en français à ce jour. Lien externe * Voir fiche sur le site La Tour des héros Catégorie:Justice League Catégorie:Série Catégorie:Animation Catégorie:Batman Dozier Catégorie:Hanna Barbera Catégorie:Terre 66 Catégorie:Télévision